Festival Scandal
by yaoigoddess22
Summary: It's time for the annual Seireitai festival, and Gin plans to get a date with his crush. Problem is, he has paperwork to do. How will he get past this?


**~ BLEACH**

It was a sunny day in the soul society and the Seireitai was in an uproar as people talked excitibly. What were they excited about? It was the annual festival the head captain lets them throw every year. Everyone was excited about it, even someone who normally never goes to it.

Captain Gin Ichimaru, he has never attended the festival, not even once. Though this year was different, he was attending so he could use the festival as an excuse. Last week, a group of Ryoka broke into the soul society and caused a ruckus, though, now they were on good terms with everyone. So, they were also attending the festival. Which was why Gin wanted to attend the festival this year.

He has taken an interst in the ryoka named Ichigo Kurosaki. He had spikey orange hair, firey brown eyes, and tan skin, in short, he was beautiful in Gin's eyes. He had a crush on the ryoka ever since he first laid eyes on him, and now was the perfect time to get a date with him. Well, he hoped anyway, Ichigo only had to say yes to his invite. After that, Gin had a date with him.

The captain entered his office to see his vice-captain; Izuru Kira, staking paperwork. "My, my, where did all this come from?" asked Gin. "Oh, well, I went out drinking with Rangiku last night so I didn't get any paperwork done, what about you, did you get your work done?" asked Izuru. "No, I was busy with a meeting yesterday I told ya ta do tha work." said Gin. Izuru rubbed the back of his head and sighed.

"I'm going to get you some ink, then we'll get started." said Izuru. He left and Gin was annoyed. He knew Izuru slacked off yesterday since he usually skips the festival. 'Well, not this time.' thought Gin in amusment.

**~ BLEACH**

Izuru re-enterd the office with some ink bottles in his hand. "Okay, captain, I go- uh, captain?" asked Izuru. He was standing in the now empty office. Captain Ichimaru was gone! "Where did he go?" asked Izuru in a panic.

The paperwork was due tomorrow, where did the captain go?! 'Dammit, dammit, we'll get in so much trouble if the work isn't done!' thought Izuru. He then ran into someone and looked to see Renji Rukia, Orihime, Chad, and Uryu. "Hey Izuru, what's wrong?" asked Renji. "Captain Ichimaru disappeared and we have a ton of paperwork to do by tomorrow." panted Izuru.

"That's weird, why would Ichimaru leave?" wondered Rukia. "There's a festival today, maybe he went to it." said Orihime. "No, Ichimaru never goes to the festival." said Izuru. "We'll help you look." said Chad. "Great, and here I wanted to see the festival." sighed Uryu.

"Let's go get Ichigo, he can help too." said Renji. "Wait, we don't even know where he is." said Rukia. "Well, does he have a soul pager?" asked Renji. "Ya, after everything settled down I gave him one." said Rukia. "Then send him a message, now, let's go." said Renji.

They left and Rukia sent a quick message to Ichigo before following the others.

**~ BLEACH**

Ichigo sighed as he walked aimlessly around the compound. There was hardly anyone around so the teen had no one to talk to. Just then, there was a buzzing in his pocket and he knew it was the soul pager Rukia gave him. He took it out of his pocket and went to read what it said. "Hiya, Ichi." said a voice. Ichigo paused and looked up to see Gin sitting on top of the wall before him.

"Uh, hi, it's Gin, right?" asked Ichigo. The man chuckled and jumped down to stand infront of him. "Yep, Gin Ichimaru, glad ya 'membered ma name." said Gin. Ichigo nodded and Gin could easily see the message written on the screen of his soul pager. It was from the little Kuchiki, asking Ichigo to help look for Gin.

Seeing as how Ichigo isn't telling him to go back, he hasn't read the message yet. 'That's good.' thought Gin. "So, you need something?" asked Ichigo. "Yep, I was on ma way ta tha festival and I wanted ta know if ya wanted ta join meh." said Gin. Ichigo looked at him surprised, why did Gin want him to go along?

"Uh, sure, I got nothing going on now." said Ichigo, putting the pager away. 'I'll look at Rukia's message later.' thought Ichigo. Gin was thrilled and stepped to the side a bit. "Shall we?" asked Gin. Ichigo nodded and followed the captain as he lead him to the ferstival.

**~ BLEACH**

"For kami's sake, where could he have gone?!" yelled Renji. They had just searched the fifth and fourth division with no luck on finding Gin. "Ichigo hasn't messaged back, so he must not have the soul pager on him." said Rukia. "Uh, can't you guys just track him through his spirit energy?" asked Uryu. "No, Captain Ichimaru is good at hiding his spiritual powers, he always keeps it hidden so no one will know what he's up too." said Izuru.

Chad only sighed, he was curious as to why Ichigo wouldn't have the soul pager on him. 'Maybe he just didn't want to be bothered.' thought Chad. Izuru only let out a whine. "Ooh, we're gonna be in so much trouble if the paperwork is late." groaned Izuru. "Calm down, we'll find him." said Orihime.

The vice-captain wasn't to sure, after all, this was Ichimaru they were talking about. The man was good at hiding. "Let's check the second division, maybe he's there." said Uryu. "Maybe, he does enjoy making fun of Sui-Fen." said Rukia. They then took off again, hopefully finding the AWOL captain.

**~ BLEACH**

Ichigo eyed all the stalls as he watched the other soul reapers enjoy themselves. Gin was beside him, matching their steps perfectly. "I should probably give ya some advice...stay away from the haunted house unless ya wish ta die." said Gin. Ichigo was confused till it came in sight and there was a loud scream. They waited, but no one came out.

"Uh, okay, I'm taking your advice." said Ichigo. Gin nodded and pushed Ichigo past the place before Mayuri could come out. "Is that Yumichika?" asked Ichigo. "Yep, which means ya shouldn't talk ta him today." said Gin. Ichigo rolled his eyes, and decided to see Yumichika anyway.

"Hey, what are you doing?" asked Ichigo. "Running the dumpling booth since Ikkaku ran off somewhere." growled Yumichika. Ichigo sweatdropped a bit and the man started hitting some of the pots. "First Yachiru leaves me ALL the fuckin paperwork to do, and now I'm stuck here while everyone else has fun and, GAH!" yelled Yumichika. He continued his assult on the pans and Gin pulled Ichigo away.

"THAT'S why ya neva talk ta him on festival day." said Gin. Ichigo could only nod. They came to a food stall where they both got some lo mein noddles and dumplings. They sat in a tree and ate. "Is there anything else I should know about?" asked Ichigo taking another bite of dumpling.

"Avoid Mayuri and Yumichika, other than tha, it's alright." said Gin. Ichigo took another bite when his pager sounded agin. He took it out to see Rukia's newest message. 'Help, why does she need it?' thought Ichigo. He checked the first message as he swallowed his food.

"Gin, why is Rukia wanting my help in finding you?" asked Ichigo. Gin swallowed and chuckled. "Oh, I have some paperwork ta do and I skipped it ta come here with ya." said Gin. "Huh?" asked Ichigo. "Heh, this is actually the first time I came ta tha festival." said Gin.

"Well, why did you start now?" asked Ichigo. The man smiled and lifted his hand up to lightly stroke the teen's cheek and lips. "I wanted ta come here on a date with ya." said Gin. Ichigo blushed but he never got to speak since his lips were claimed. The teen was shocked but couldn't stop from moaning into the kiss.

It was soothing and gentle as Gin nibbled on his bottom lip. Ichigo opened his mouth, allowing the captain's tongue to slip in. The teen's arms slipped around Gin's neck, pulling him closer. They eventually broke apart and Gin pressed their foreheads together.

Ichigo chuckled and Gin started nibbling his neck. The teen moaned lightly, gripping onto Gin's Haori. "Where the hell is he?!" yelled a frustrated voice. They looked down to see Izuru with Ichigo's friends. "He wasn't in the seireitai, and he's not here, where is he?!" yelled Izuru.

Gin chuckled and went back to Ichigo's neck. "Oh Gin." moaned Ichigo. "Hehe, I'm in trouble now." laughed Gin. Ichigo ran his hand through silver locks before getting an idea. "Gin, what if we made it look like Izuru is the one in trouble?" asked Ichigo.

Gin was confused till he whispered his idea into his ear. "Ooh, then yep, this can also be payback for him not doin tha paperwork yesterday." said Gin. Ichigo nodded and the two flash-stepped outta there.

**~ BLEACH**

Izuru was upset it was sunset now. He didn't have any fun today and he got no work down. "Ooh, where did the captain go." whined Izuru. He entered the office to be shocked. Gin was at the desk as he sighed a paper and Ichigo was on the couch, sorting the paperwork.

"There ya are Izuru." said Gin. Ichigo only glared at him. "Bastard, you owe me." snapped Ichigo. The vice-captain was very much confused. "But, yo-you weren't here." said Izuru. "I left for a moment ta use tha restrooms, I got back ta find the ink bottles but ya were gone, so I had Ichi help meh." said Gin.

"Bu-but I searched the whole seireitai for you, I even checked the festival and you weren't there." said Izuru. The two then stared at him. "So, you knew you had paperwork to do, yet you went to the damn festival?" asked Ichigo. Izuru continued to make excuses but Gin held up his hand. "So, while ya ran around doin nothin, Ichi and I were busy with ma paperwork." said Gin.

Izuru was upset and Gin got up. "Anyway, we're done, that's ya paperwork, and if ya want it done on time, ya gonna have ta work all night." said Gin. The vice-captain gapped at his work load and grinned sheepily at Ichigo. "Uh, think you can help me?" asked Izuru. "Hell no, I was stuck helping Gin, YOU do your own damn work." snarled Ichigo.

Izuru groaned and both Ichigo and Gin left the office. 'Damn, I should of just gotten started instead of looking for the captain.' thought Izuru.

**~ BLEACH**

Ichigo couldn't help but snort at Gin as he laughed. "Oh, payback, and his face was priceless." laughed Gin. "Ya, too bad we missed the rest of the festival." said Ichigo. "Not yet, there is still one more event." said Gin. Ichigo looked at him as the captain took his hand and lead him to the roof.

They sat down and Ichigo was curious as to what they were waiting for. Just then, there was a loud boom and the teen looked up to see fireworks going off. "Oh, the festival ends with fireworks?" asked Ichigo. "Yep." said Gin. So, the two just sat down and watched the fireworks.

Gin then laughed. "Ichi, I'm gonna do somethin cheesey." said Gin. Ichigo looked at Gin as he kissed him with the fireworks still going on. Ichigo returned the kiss, being pulled into Gin's embrace. They broke apart where Ichigo smirked. "Yep, cheesey but still good." said Ichigo.

Gin smiled and they kissed again. They stayed in eachother's embrace, even as the last of the fireworks died down, ending the festival.

_**A/N: Awwww, how sweet. how u guys liked it. plz review.**_


End file.
